project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Scyther Line/RBY
Scyther is available in Red and Yellow (not Blue) in the Game Corner, for 5,500 Coins in Red and 6,500 Coins in Yellow. It is also available in the Entrance and Area 1 of the Safari Zone in Red and Areas 1 and 2 of the Safari Zone in Yellow, though at a very low encounter rate. If there is two things Gen I is known for, it's weird critical hit mechanics and shallow movepools. Scyther is a shining example of both, being stuck with nothing but Normal moves and, in Yellow only, Wing Attack, which has a ridiculous base power of 35 in this generation. Still, having a Slash attack that always crits is nice, and while not the most powerful user of the move, it's certainly up there. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Fighting a Raichu with Thunderbolt with a low-Special Flying-type? That's the worst idea I've heard in a while! * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Regardless of what team he has, Slash through everything without remorse. The worst you'll have to contend with is a Mirror Move-induced Slash from Fearow and that won't even do half your health. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Keep Scyther away from Onix and Rhyhorn as it can't do more than chip damage to them. His Persian is fragile and you're guaranteed to have Slash, so have at it. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Tangela's non-threatening and defeated in three Slashes, but Weepinbell and Gloom both have Acid and annoying status moves; Scyther can take out one or the other safely, but both will likely require healing. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Each Venonat can be taken out in one or two Slash and even their Psychic attacks are weak, though if the first one nails you with Toxic you'll probably have to pop a Full Restore at some point. Venomoth's as fragile as the Venonat but its Psychic drains about half your health bar, so only take it on if you have plenty of health left. (Then again, Koga is strangely fond of wasting turns giving Venomoth X Attack, so caution may not be as necessary.) * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Among the lesser trainers, the biggest thing you have to watch out for is Karate Chops from Primeape - permacrits aren't so fun when you're the one being hit by them. As for the leader, Hitmonlee's Mega Kick is painful but its frailty means you'll one-shot or very nearly one-shot it. The bulkier Hitmonchan is a two-Slash kill, though beware if it uses Agility as a crit anything from it will deal serious damage. * Rival (Silph Co.): The only Pokémon Scyther can safely handle here are Sandslash (due to the AI locking it into weaksauce Poison Sting) and Kadabra (due to it having paper-thin Defense). Everything else is packing super-effective moves that prey off Scyther's pitiful Special stat. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): While Scyther can Slash its way through everything, be aware that Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen hit pretty hard and Rhyhorn will take some time due to its Rock typing. His Persian's still fragile, though mind its Speed and the more frequent crits that come with it. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): All three of her Pokémon can be one-shot by Slash. However, Scyther will barely survive a regular Psychic from Alakazam and it has a very high chance of critting, so don't face it unless you're sure you outspeed it, or you have used an X Speed on Scyther. Don't be afraid to overlevel. It's Sabrina. We'd all understand. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Ninetales and Arcanine both have Flamethrower, which is not something Scyther wants to tangle with. Rapidash is handled the same as its Red counterpart - Slash until Fire Spin, then bug out (pun not intended). * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): The easiest method is to simply Mimic Fissure, throw on an X Accuracy and proceed to steamroll his entire team. If you don't want to be that cheap, Mimic Earthquake instead. Dugtrio cannot harm you at all and dies to one Slash. Persian takes two Slashes and one of its Slash will only take out half your health. Nidoqueen has Thunder and can barely survive an Earthquake, but Scyther can survive a non-crit Thunder (plus Thunder's only 70% accurate); it's up to you if you want to risk it. Nidoking is the same story as Nidoqueen, though you're more likely to one-shot it with Earthquake due to its lower Defense. Rhydon should be avoided altogether due to it having Rock Slide. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): No, I don't know why his team's lower level than Giovanni's. Anyway, Sandslash is handled the same as last time. His brand new Exeggcute is a joke. Kadabra's still made of paper. Magneton and Ninetales actually can be dealt with this time, though taking on both without healing is suicide and crits from them are still a problem. Cloyster's still a no-go. Vaporeon can be taken on, but Jolteon and Flareon are even more deadly now that they have Thunder and Flamethrower respectively. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): You can defeat Dewgong in two Slashes, though if its Aurora Beam crits Scyther dies, so you should probably let someone else handle it. Avoid Cloyster as its Defense is too damn high. Slowbro has Psychic; you can handle it at normal damage, but if Slowbro uses Amnesia, pull Scyther out of there! Jynx dies instantly to one Slash. Do not fight Lapras. It has Blizzard. You do not like Blizzard. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The Onix have Rock Slide, enough said there. Hitmonchan has Counter, which would be a lethal problem... if it weren't for Gen I's AI making it stick to weak elemental punches. Hitmonlee is down in one hit. Machamp is risky to fight due to having Strength and Karate Chop. Have Scyther fight it if you must, but keep your Full Restores close. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): The initial Gengar and the Haunter should be Wing Attacked to death; while their status effects are annoying, they can't do much damage directly. Golbat's down in two Slashes and more annoying than threatening; even STAB and super-effectiveness can't make up for Wing Attack's low power. Arbok's in the same boat as Golbat, though getting locked down by paralysis could spell trouble for Scyther. You might want to avoid the final Gengar - while it prefers to screw around trying to pull off its Hypnosis + Dream Eater combo, you don't want Scyther to eat a Psychic should it wise up in time. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): A crit Hydro Pump from Gyarados will be deadly, best stick with an Electric-type for it. One Dragonair has Thunderbolt, the other, Ice Beam; luckily their Special is poor enough for you to survive either. Don't let Scyther anywhere near Aerodactyl. It's full of crits and has Fly. Dragonite possesses Blizzard, Fire Blast and Thunder. Overkill much? * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash is still as lousy as ever. Alakazam's is still an outspeed-or-die. Exeggutor's attacks are too weak to be threatening. Ninetales' Fire Spin is weak enough to outlast and finish it, though obviously a Water-type would do the job much more efficiently. Magneton's traded up to Thunderbolt, which WILL kill Scyther. Cloyster is again a massive wall of terror, with an even stronger Ice move this time. Vaporeon's reclaimed its Aurora Beam (somehow) which means stay away from it. Jolteon and Flareon are just as nasty as before; Jolteon even more so due to having Thunderbolt for better accuracy. * Post-Game: Scyther's Special is too low and Mewtwo is very strong. Not a good fight. }} Moves Scyther starts off with only Quick Attack. At level 17 it learns Leer '''- useless once '''Slash is learned, since crits ignore all stat changes, even beneficial ones, in Gen 1. At level 20 it learns Focus Energy, broken in a bad way, as it actually drops the chance of scoring crits. At level 24 it learns Double Team, which is a bit of a gamble. Level 29 gives it Slash - Scyther's main move and the only one you'll need most of the time. At level 35 it learns Sword Dance '''- see '''Leer for why it's not useful. At level 42 it learns Agility; too bad Scyther already outspeeds the majority of Pokémon. In Yellow only, it learns Wing Attack at level 50, which by that point is only really useful for fighting Ghost-types. Its TM movepool is not that impressive. Toxic might be useful for the odd Rock moveless Rock type. Mimic is actually useful in this generation, allowing you to pick any of the opponent's moves at will, which for a no-coverage Pokémon like Scyther is quite nice. Recommended moveset: Slash, Mimic, Toxic / Double Team, Wing Attack in Yellow / any filler move in Red Other Scyther's stats * How good is Scyther in a Nuzlocke? If you're looking for coverage, look elsewhere. If it's raw power you seek, though, Scyther will see you through many a battle, though it's generally better in Red due to the bosses in Yellow having smarter moves on their Pokémon. * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Electric, Rock (x4) * Resistances: Bug, Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Normal, Ghost, Dragon, Water, Psychic Category:Red/Blue/Yellow